Hatsune Uta
Hatsune Uta (初音 うた Hatsune Uta) is one of the four main characters in Magical Time Pretty Cure. She is a kind, friendly girl who is viewed has a snobbish person by other teenagers. Her alter ego is Cure Singer (キュア シンガー Kyua Shingā). Appearance Uta has blonde hair that she keeps in a side ponytail which is secured with a pink ribbon. Her eyes are pink. Her casual outfit consists of a pink blouse with a white cardigan over the top, jean skirt, white thigh-length stocking and pink slip on shoes. As Cure Singer, her hair grows longer and turns pink. It is secured into two ponytails by white bows with pink music notes in the middle. She wears white heart-shaped earrings and a white chocker. Her outfit consists of a... Personality Uta is viewed as a mean, snobby person by her classmates since she lives in a rich family, but in fact, she has a kind, friendly personality. She is fifteen years old and is her third year old middle school. She composes her own music and sings her music for anyone. She can play the flute and composes music to play the flute and also to sing. She is the president of the music club and is friends with her members, who are all in their first year. Uta has no friends in her age group, but after meeting Hasegawa Ryoko, she becomes her best friend. She play a bit of sport, like tennis and volleyball, but that is about it. She is practicing play soccer, her coach being Ryoko. She also becomes friends with Akida Kanami and Hoshikawa Sumire (after she becomes good). She feels very sorry for Kanami, who is an orphan, and would do anything to have her as a little sister, if her parents hadn't said no. History Relationships Hasegawa Ryoko - She is the second girl to become a Cure. She is Uta's first friend. Her alter ego is Cure ACtive. Akida Kanami - She becomes Kanami's friend right after she becomes a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. Hoshikawa Sumire - Cure Singer "The gentle song, Cure Singer!" "優しい歌、キュアシンガー！" "Yasashī uta, Kyua Shingā!" Cure Singer (キュアシンガー Kyua Shingā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hatsune Uta. She represent sthe power of music and her theme colour is pink and white. Attacks Lovely Pulse - Cure Singer's main purification attack. She puts her palms out it front of her and yells out "Pretty Cure Lovely Pulse!", and she shoots out pink hearts out of her palms which fly towards the enemy, purifying them. Musical Barrier - Cure Singer's main protection attack. She puts her palms up in front of her and says "Musical Barrier", which sprays a pink mist around her, which protects her from her enemy's attacks. Lovely Surprise - Cure Singer's upgrade attack. She uses her Forte Harp and strums the strings, and shouts out "Pretty Cure Lovely Suprise", which sents pink music notes flying towards the enemy. The notes combine together to make a giant music note and traps the enemy inside, purifying it. Etymology Songs Trivia Gallery Category:Magical Time Pretty Cure Category:Magical Time Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Characters